


恶犬驯养法则 番外

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [26]
Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	恶犬驯养法则 番外

“啊啊啊~~~好无聊啊——！！！”

Stephen听到那声咆哮，赶到门边恰巧看到自家老爸正躺在床上又弹又扭，活像个撒泼的混孩子。犬龄不到3岁人龄人龄6岁多的男孩摇摇头，关上了房间门。

“狗蛋~~？”下一秒，门被重新打开，Thomas可怜巴巴地探出头试图唤回儿子。  
“不...不要那么叫我！”开始容易害羞的男孩气得哒哒跺脚。  
“唔......”成年犬人瘪了嘴巴，“抱歉，Stevie，要不要一起看电视呢？爸爸不在是不是特别孤单？老爸去陪你吧？”  
孤单的是你吧？Stephen在心里反驳了一句，却还是点点头。

“Beautiful ice bar，探索清凉夏日的美丽奥义......”  
Thomas昏昏欲睡，强撑着脑袋紧盯屏幕上那个近几个月大火的猫人模特。金色卷发身材曼妙的女子暧昧地舔舐手中那根冰棒，噘嘴亲吻顶端的同时向镜头抛了个媚眼，猫耳与毛茸茸的尾巴轻轻颤动摇摆，极致魅惑。可Thomas的心思远远飘到在纽约开会的爱人身上，要他说Newt比这位明星性感多了。  
平稳的呼吸声从身边传来，Stephen不知何时已经倚靠着他悄悄进入梦乡，下意识用犬类的姿势蜷缩着。Thomas爱怜地把孩子抱回儿童房，盖上毛毯，在男孩光洁的额头留下一个晚安吻，小犬人的耳朵扑朔两下仿佛回应父亲。

他给Newt打了电话，爱人甜甜糯糯的声音被电波切割得光滑又不真实。背景聒噪不堪，满是酒杯碰撞的清脆声响和谈笑的嗡鸣。  
“你在晚宴啊......”不知怎的，Thomas心中有丝失落，仿佛对方正在度过一段自己无法企及的时间。  
“嗯，这儿的食物好极了。”Newt的语调听上去有些飘忽，似是微醺，“但宴会本身无聊至极，各地的医院怀着各自的目的，到处都是试图攀登拉拢的奉承，我只希望快点结束。”  
这听上去有Newt的味道了，Thomas绷直的后背逐渐放松，轻声安慰几句后，用力在话筒啵唧亲了一口，说晚安，早睡，爱你。

电话挂断后周遭又陷入静谧，孤单感引发了委屈。Thomas侧躺着，手掌抚摸着旁边的枕头，捏起上面残留的金发在床头灯下细细观察。细软，闪烁着金属光辉，像Newt本人一样，柔软温和的外表包裹着坚硬的内核。

“Newtie......”呼唤在房间内响起，听上去相当突兀。他叹口气，把脸埋进Newt的枕头努力嗅着对方的气味。原本拿到了一周的假期，正计划着跟Newt和Stephen去什么地方玩玩享受一下家庭乐趣，谁想一封邮件就这么把他的美妙设想打碎在摇篮中。开什么美国犬人医疗会议啊？  
懊恼地在床上打了几个滚，两条腿朝着天花板一阵乱踢扑腾，就差没犬化跑到客厅地板上翻滚。上次犬化的时候把Stephen吓哭了，从那之后Newt就在客厅那张家庭守则上添了一条不可轻易犬化。

“唉————”用犬类的方式发泄一番后，内心的烦躁总算平息，疲倦感也涌上来。他把Newt的枕头抱进怀里钻进被窝，深深吸了口气，在关灯后只剩月光银影的卧室里合上双眼。  
明天把Stephen送到幼儿园后，去诊所找Minho他们玩扑克把。  
他在心里随意地打算着，意识很快就被拉扯进黑沉沉的睡梦。

毛被啃得光秃秃的小球在草丛中压过一道痕迹，不易察觉地弹跳着撞上Thomas的鞋跟。他低头有些诧异，浓绿中浅黄色的小球让他感到眼花。霎时，焦热笼罩身体，青草阳光的干燥气味涌入鼻腔，耳边萦绕着逐渐加大混沌的蝉鸣声。  
他直起身子，挠挠后脑勺有点迷茫地看着家门前的柏油路因热度翻起波浪。“叭”得一声，什么东西打中头顶，他四下寻找，捡起那个揉成一小团的白纸。展开捋平褶皱，上面画的是一只傻乎乎摸着头的小狗。Thomas噗嗤笑出来，仰起头望向坐在树上那个捣蛋的男人。阳光透过金发照在他脸上，俯瞰着自己的笑脸比夏日还要明媚。  
“Tommy，发什么呆呢？”Newt用指腹摩挲着自己的下唇，话语带有调笑的意味。  
“因为Newtie藏在我够不到的地方啊——”他抱住树干佯装尝试向上爬，又夸张地滑下来跌坐在地上。  
哼哼轻笑，Newt纵身跃下，轻盈地落在草地上。他脸上挂着奇异的微笑，褐色透澈的双眼仿佛能直接窥伺Thomas的大脑，然后轻微摇晃着身体靠近，赤脚踩过杂草，停在Thomas面前不到二十厘米的位置。两个人的鼻尖隔着微妙的距离，呼吸恰好能稍微撩到皮肤。金发男人摘下左侧耳机，戴在Thomas右耳，从短裤口袋掏出随身听按了几下。  
遥远的潮水携着电吉他声从耳机中传来，Newt享受地半眯眼睛，手臂搭上Thomas双肩。  
“Newt？”  
“嘘——别说话，跳舞。”

他们随着与夏日气氛并不太相称的摇滚鼓点摇摆，宛如在听一首悠长的情歌。敏感的脚底和被阳光烤到炽热的草丛接触让Newt皱起眉头，Thomas便扶着对方纤细的腰部向上一托，沾了些泥土与草根的脚踩上Thomas球鞋背面。他毫无技巧地在吉他与张扬唱腔谱成的歌曲中，带领着Newt扭动身体，相拥，微笑，眉梢盈满欢愉。

“Someday you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a Champagne Supernova   
Champagne Supernova in the sky......”

Newt从下午四点半就进厨房准备晚餐，Thomas则是留在门前的小花园搭理新栽的鸢尾花，等他冲完澡擦着头发进厨房时，Newt正把燃烧的火柴靠近加了酒的虾仁，一瞬间整只铝锅内都燃起火焰。他惊笑着过去搂住Newt，亲吻对方的后颈，勾得他转过身，两人唇舌相依交缠了好一阵子。  
海鲜烩意面和奶油西兰花汤端上餐桌，旁边还有一只大玻璃碗盛满浆莓坚果沙拉。Newt向来是个热衷营造气氛的人，点了数支白色矮蜡烛，房间暗下来后只剩星点的烛光。

“想看部电影吗？”吃得差不多后，Thomas欠身替进食速度较慢的Newt擦去嘴角的酱汁。  
金发男人只是抿着嘴巴摇摇头，表情有些奇怪。Thomas皱起半边脸，决定忽略这小小的不自然，收拾餐具后坐在沙发上打开电视。  
磨磨唧唧吃完饭，Newt迈着飘忽的步子站到打开电视的Thomas身边，猛然卸掉力气摔在对方身上，柔软的肢体完全压在Thomas胸膛，脸埋进Thomas颈窝来回亲吻嗅着。Thomas依旧盯着屏幕，手掌抚上金发揉搓安抚，却只换来一声哼唧和贴合下身的扭动，掌心触到显露出的覆着细毛软热的耳朵。  
Thomas了然轻笑，“发情了？”

没获得回答，身上的男人只是继续磨蹭扭动，小腿暧昧地贴着Thomas脚踝勾缠。Thomas熟练地从Newt肩颈处向下用力捋动，一路摸到黄白相间猫尾的尾根处，被抚摸的男人随着力道延伸躯体，并在敏感的尾根被揉搓时喘息变得粗重，尾巴也蜷起异常的弧度。

“嗯...Tommy......”Newt像只抽去骨头的软体水生生物，瘫着身子承受Thomas的爱抚。  
见对方撅起屁股翘起尾巴摆出适宜交配的姿势，甚至不知何时已褪尽衣物，Thomas亲亲他的眼睛将人换成跪趴在沙发上臀部朝着自己的姿势。他甚至不记得家里的沙发这么大，经得起两个男人在上面折腾。猫尾摇摆着展露出原本被遮盖的后穴，发情使它变得红肿晶亮，闪着前液的光泽。用指腹往那里一摸，Newt就完全软了身子化成蜜浆任Thomas动作。  
两指插进穴肉翻搅出一股水，异常敏感的肠壁使Newt抖着腰制造快感，发出轻微的呻吟。一边用手指插着他，另一手掐着尾根周围的皮毛，在两边同时的快感夹击下，Newt很快晃着屁股达到第一次高潮，水流了Thomas一手，打湿了他的亚麻裤子。  
“Tommy......”Newt痉挛着扭转过身子，炙热的吐息喷在Thomas脸上，舌尖伸进嘴中搅动的同时，穴肉也像有了生命，像另一张紧致的小嘴不断收缩吸吮其中的手指。  
Thomas抬起臀部快速将裤子退到会阴部，微暗的眸子野兽般锁定还在他身上扭动磨蹭的男人，握住自己的阴茎上下撸动，目光中带着些强硬与威胁。男性荷尔蒙磅礴得让Newt喉咙发干，注视着那根在Thomas掌中愈发粗硬的大家伙，不禁嘴馋地咽了下口水。他小心翼翼向后撅起臀部，股沟接近柱身，炽热的肉柱也回应似的贴上穴口周围敏感的嫩肉。臀瓣从两侧夹住Thomas，他按着阴茎上下摩擦，肉穴流出的液体全都咕叽咕叽蹭到柱身上。Newt颠簸身体，隔靴搔痒的快感让他喘息连连。  
他稍感满足后，蛇一样滑下去攥住Thomas的囊球，坏心眼地一口咬了上去。  
“啊呃——Newtie......”语气中毫无责备意味的抱怨，手指爱溺地划过对方脸廓。

金发猫人眉目含笑，停止牵拉囊袋，眼神中带有深深暗示地注视着Thomas，握着柱身吻上龟头。他伸出半截红舌，像舔冰激凌球似的一下一下舔弄着前端，还发出含吮的滋溜水声，仿佛Thomas的肉棒是什么绝世美味。舔遍柱身后，他张大嘴从龟头向下把那个大家伙含进湿热的口腔，吸吮时两颊凹陷，又不时被戳出鼓包。口交终归是有些难受，粉色爬上他白皙光滑的肩头，金发搭在脸上遮盖眉眼。Thomas拨开那缕发丝，恰好对上水波荡漾溢满情欲的浅褐色双眸，看得他下身又一波肿胀的热浪。  
顶入口腔深处被含骨肉壁从四面夹住抽吸的舒爽让Thomas绷紧了腿，眼角泛红地看着Newt生理性含泪的注视，在被咬到有了一丝射精欲望，柱身硬的像树干后拍了拍大腿，示意Newt坐上来。金发男人迫不及待地跨坐上来，迎着Thomas的柱身用后穴将其吃了下去。

“啊——嗯......”没等Thomas动作，Newt就自己震动起臀部寻求快感，湿滑温热的肉穴摩擦着阴茎，挤压的快感一波波涌上会阴部。Thomas很快就被磨没了理智，托住Newt丰满弹软的臀肉，半撑起腰部快速抽插，震得Newt颠来颠去呻吟都没了调。  
龟头每次磨过那个小小的敏感肉块都会带来一阵牵绊的刺麻，盘在Thomas腰部的长腿缠得越来越紧，搂抱脖颈的手也扣进肉中，Newt眯着眼发出近乎痛苦的颤抖呻吟，绷着身体让自己不至因快感摔下去。  
“呃啊！”令人头脑眩晕的快速抽插后，两个人同时发出满足的低喃，动作转为缓慢又深入的顶送。Thomas抱着对方倒在沙发上，引来一声惊叫，交合处的液体溅上沙发皮面。

“你这只...该死的公狗......”Newt拽起Thomas的黑色短发强迫他注视自己。  
“只有我这种公狗腰，才能满足你这只欲求不满的小母猫啊——”又一阵疾骤的抽插捣碎了Newt的调侃。Thomas说着自己平日绝不会说的骚话，咬着牙在紧致的肠道内疯狂抽插。

他动作一会后猛地抽出强行将Newt翻了个身趴在沙发上，手掌在臀肉狠狠一拍示意对方撅起屁股。进入半高潮状态的猫人下意识僵着尾巴挡住私密部位。  
Thomas粗暴地攥住尾巴根部强硬拉开，再一次贯穿红肿水亮的后穴。人类的那半理智与温柔从他的内心褪去，只剩完全野性的兽欲。汗水从他小麦色的皮肤喷薄而出，欲望却操纵着他的身体，粗暴的动作牵扯出致命的快感，按着饱满的臀肉深重顶撞数下后，俯身趴上Newt汗湿的后背，双手撑在金发猫人头两侧抖动着腰部快速抽插，湿肉夹吸着他只想再快再深一些，弄坏他，占有他，吞吃他。Newt摇晃着后仰脖颈，涎水从嘴角流下，爽到几乎翻了白眼。  
“啊...嗯......”咸涩的汗水刺痛了Thomas的眼球，却愈发激发他的情热，下身耸动着满足自己也满足Newt。  
一声高昂到几乎有些凄厉的尖叫划破空气，Newt的腰肢向后弯折，天鹅般的脆弱颈子在空气中拉长，精液洒在沙发皮革，一时间泥泞不堪。Thomas也被夹得颤抖身体，数次抽送后低吟着射了出来，热液拍打在内壁上，肉结鼓起卡住相连的部位。

即使已经高潮，Newt还是小幅度晃动着屁股像个不知餍足的孩子品味快感。一等结消下去，他就脱开Thomas的阴茎滚到一旁，在沙发上扭动翻折下身，上岸的鱼一般打滚。  
“你这是在干什么？”Thomas轻轻抚慰着自己软下来的湿滑阴茎，拍拍Newt泛红的屁股。  
“这样能帮助我怀上你的狗宝宝啊~”Newt的双腿并拢折在胸前，从身体的缝隙打量Thomas。

纤瘦身体上唯一饱满的翘臀布满Thomas掐捏出的印子，红嫩的小穴还在收缩着一下下挤出少量混杂着前列腺高潮时喷出的液体与Thomas精液的汁水，像只被咬开一口的蜜桃，熟透了，发出甜腻诱惑的香味。  
这幅小猫咪的娇俏模样让Thomas手中的柱身又有些充血，捏在对方臀肉上的手指滑进后穴拉扯了几下，Newt立即又塌了腰，扭着屁股把自己往后送。

蓄势待发的阴茎有又一次从后面捅入，快速抽送的同时，小腹的饱胀感也越来越明显。  
奇怪。Thomas皱皱眉，继续动作，可那种违和的酸胀依旧那么令人分神。  
“你在走神吗，Tommy？”Newt不满地质问，句子末尾变成一声猫叫的呜咽。  
Thomas张张嘴刚想辩驳，却见对方缓缓回头，那张漂亮的脸蛋彻底猫化，满是绒毛的面孔间一双猫眼正凌厉地盯着自己，缓缓张开的唇瓣间露出尖牙，那之中吐出叮铃铃铃的刺耳声音。

“哈啊——！”他听见自己倒抽气的惊呼，身子一抖睁开眼睛，发现肌肉还处在紧张状态。大口呼吸放松身体的同时，他终于意识到刚刚的全部都是梦境。猫人的Newt，小时候生活在新泽西州的房子，都是潜藏在他脑海深处的渴望。手伸到胯间，果然摸到底裤里濡湿一片。  
该死，他可是从WCKD离开后就没再经历过遗精这种貌似只有没有性生活的可怜男人才有的生理现象了。  
心烦地关掉聒噪的闹钟，他简单冲了个澡平息掉晨勃，准备好谷物水果麦片和三文鱼三明治，热好牛奶去叫Stephen起床。

“Stevie~太阳都晒屁股喽~”他学着妈妈过去叫自己的语气。  
小男孩埋在被褥中蠕动了两下又没了动静。  
“好喝的甜牛奶哦~”没什么经验的爸爸蹑手蹑脚走过去，唰地掀开柔软的棉被，“狗蛋！快起来，再不起要迟到啦！”  
“唔嗯嗯......”小家伙边哼哼唧唧边揉着自己肉嘟嘟的脸蛋，眼睛勉强睁开一条缝，伸出两条胳膊摆出“求爸爸抱”的姿势。Thomas在和孩子相处方面总是比Newt溺爱许多，他没什么犹豫就直接把穿着睡衣的Stephen抱进怀中一路走到洗手间，伺候着小少爷刷牙洗脸，吃光早饭，看着那个小小的红书包消失在校车门后。

“唉————”不知是这两天第几声长叹，Thomas摔进沙发，还对刚刚的梦境念念不忘。Newt的求欢，呻吟都那么真实，还有着真正的他绝不会表现出的放荡。想着想着，他有些起感觉，却又觉得对一个梦境撸管未免太没出息了些，就这么内心挣扎地呆坐着。  
仿佛听到了他的纠结心声，属于Newt的电话铃声响起，Thomas着急去拿手机半路还被茶几脚绊倒，连滚带爬地把小机器握紧手里。

“嗨，Tommy，起了吗？”  
“嗯...嗯。起了好一会儿了。”一想到自己做了那么淫荡的梦境，Thomas在听到Newt声音时有种亵渎对方的羞耻感。  
“Stephen去学校了？”  
“小鬼想赖床，让我硬拖起来了。”  
“也不怪他，以前的犬人哪用这个年纪就去读书。想想你这么大的时候，早上不是想睡到几点就到几点。”带着气流的笑声搔刮得Thomas耳廓痒痒的。

Thomas委屈地抿嘴，心里两个声音就要不要催促Newt回家这个问题开始了争吵。  
“Tommy？”对面因沉默感到诧异。  
“我在......”  
“我想到一个问题，你从WCKD回来后这三年，都还没回过新泽西的家呢。”  
“因为爸爸妈妈大部分时间都待在丹佛啊......”一想到那个总是披洒着阳光带着花园的大房子，Thomas也甚是想念。  
“刚刚查了一下机票，发现丹佛到纽约明天的航班很便宜，我就想既然你最近休息，要不要带着Stephen来纽约玩一玩？等我开完会还可以领着孩子去新泽西看看我们长大的家。”  
“你是说......我和狗蛋去纽约找你？”犬人的眼睛覆上一层亮光，慢慢睁大。  
“当然这件事要你们两个商量，毕竟从丹佛过来也是不短的行程，小孩子的话......”  
“没问题的！他肯定愿意，昨天晚上还跟我说想你了呢，说爸爸不在特别孤单！”  
“想我了？”Newt唔哼哼笑起来，“那我先把机票买下来吧。”  
“好啊~”阳光，高楼，房子，大树，回家，Newtie！Thomas觉得自己都要高兴地蹦起来了。说不定是那个梦冥冥之中告诉自己，马上就能跟Newt一起回到那间房子，或许真的能在沙发上来一发呢。他忍不住对着手机嘿嘿嘿傻笑地停不下来。  
“好了，那我先挂了，Tommy。”Newt肯定在那头一脸诧异，“爱你。”  
“爱你，么啊！”结结实实一记亲吻，他乐呵呵地挂了电话。昨晚他还觉得独守空闺的自己是最可怜的犬人，现在他已经是全世界最幸福的犬人了。

“好了，是时候接狗蛋回家了。”Thomas从玄关拿下车钥匙，孩子般蹦蹦跳跳走向汽车。

 

END


End file.
